AYUZAWA
by REAGANJACKIE
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa adalah seorang agen FBI terbaik dari Baltimore yang dipindah-tugaskan ke Washington oleh perintah langsung dari Presiden Amerika Serikat. Misaki meninggalkan rekan kerja, kantor dan tunangannya untuk menangani kasus paling berbahaya di US.
1. Chapter 1

** A Y U Z A W A**

** - A story by REAGANJACKIE -**

**Genre: Crime, Drama and Romance**

**Rated: T and semi-M for first chapter**

**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa-maid sama bukan punya saya. Kalau memang punya saya, Misaki dan Takumi pasti sudah saya nikahkan sejak awal xD**

**Chapter 1: Misaki Ayuzawa**

* * *

'**Apa?** Dipindah-tugaskan? _Aku_?'

Perempuan itu menaikkan suaranya. Bisa terlihat, alisnya naik dan wajahnya meminta penjelasan dari pria setengah baya di depannya.

'Iya. Lebih tepatnya, kau _diminta_ oleh Pak Presiden secara langsung untuk masuk ke unit khusus yang sedang mengerjakan kasus spesial,' lelaki itu mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit lebih condong ke depan. Ia menatap mata perempuan itu lekat-lekat. 'Aku _sih_, setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula, kau memang cocok untuk kasus ini.'

'Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Bos?' yang ditatap justru balik bertanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. 'Masih banyak agen lain yang bisa ditugaskan. Aku masih harus mengurus kasus disini.'

Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menatap perempuan keras kepala di depannya itu dengan mata bosan, 'Harus berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu? Kau itu agen terbaik di negeri ini. Wajar _dong_, kalau Pak Presiden memilihmu?'

Sebelum sang perempuan ngotot di depannya bisa membalas, sang Bos sudah memotong, 'Dengar, kau akan berangkat ke D.C (a/n Washington D.C.), bertemu dengan bos baru-mu dan duduk manis di kantor _pribadi_-mu disana. Jangan melawan atau bertanya-tanya lagi, mengerti?' katanya sambil menekankan kata 'pribadi' seolah meyakinkan kepada sang gadis bahwa pindah ke tempat yang lebih baru ini justru sangat menguntungkan, tidak seperti yang dipikirkan sang gadis.

Merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tak punya pilihan, sang gadis pun menggelengkan kepala. 'I'm gonna miss you, Jerry.'

Jerry tersenyum kecil. 'Makanya, selesaikan kasusmu secepatnya dan kembali kesini sebelum rambutku beruban!'

'Kau memang sudah beruban, Jerry…'

Jerry tertawa. 'Baik-baik disana, Misaki.'

Perempuan yang dipanggil Misaki itu pun hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu kantor sang bos. Sebelum ia sempat menutup pintu kantor Bos-nya, ia mendengar Jerry setengah berteriak, 'Oh ya! Kau juga akan dapat partner baru disana!' Misaki menoleh sedikit ke dalam dan memutar bola matanya –mata hazel yang penuh dengan tekad, yang membara di tengah gelapnya malam.

* * *

**M**isaki Ayuzawa. Itulah namaku. Biasa dipanggil Ayuzawa oleh rekan-rekan kerjaku. Hanya Jerry, dan orang-orang yang benar-benar dekat denganku saja yang memanggilku dengan nama depanku. _Currently_, aku bekerja sebagai agen di FBI. Aku sudah memecahkan banyak kasus, menyelamatkan nyawa Pak Presiden (2 kali) dan masih banyak segudang prestasi yang telah kuraih. Oh ya, umurku 23 tahun (masih muda, _kan_?) dan aku 100% keturunan Jepang. Aku pindah ke US saat umurku 16 tahun. Lebih tepatnya, aku kabur ke US (Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahumu alasan aku kabur dari Jepang).

Aku meletakkan boneka anjing lucu berwarna pink ke kotak kardus di depanku. Boneka itu adalah "kenang-kenangan" yang diberikan oleh anak kecil korban penculikan yang pernah kuselamatkan. Sebenarnya, tidak banyak barang yang ada di tempat kerjaku, hanya tumpukan berkas kasus, buku-buku, barang kenangan dari para korban/keluarga korban, tumpukan berkas…

_Well_, apa yang kau harapkan ada di meja seorang gadis yang tidak punya keluarga di US dan aneh ini? Aku memang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Aku praktis, tidak macam-macam, dan aku sulit mengungkapkan perasaanku ke orang lain. Aku tidak pernah diterima oleh lingkunganku selama di Jepang. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku anak dari keluarga bercerai. _Oh great, now I'm talking about my past again.._

Aku menatap meja kerjaku sekali lagi. Bersih. Semua yang penting sudah kumasukkan ke kardus. Besok pagi aku akan berangkat ke D.C. , dan itu berarti malam ini aku harus mengepak semua baju dan perlengkapanku.

'Haaaah…' aku menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya, aku tidak setuju dengan rencana pindahkan-agen-Ayuzawa-ke-D.C. ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Lagipula, ini perintah langsung dari Pak Presiden Negara Amerika Serikat. Aku sudah nyaman dengan tempat ini, dan jika aku harus ke D.C. , itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan _dia_..

_Ugh, this is harder than I expected.._

'Ada apa, Misa-chan?'

Aku membalikkan badanku. Selama sedetik, aku merasa terkejut karena sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan kantor sudah sepi. Kukira, hanya tinggal aku seorang saja disini.

'Satsuki-san! Kau belum pulang?'

Satsuki-san hanya terkikik geli. Mungkin karena melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Satsuki-san adalah partner tetap-ku. Ia yang mengajarkanku bagaimana bertahan hidup di US dan beradaptasi di lingkungan kerja. Ia jugalah yang pertama kali menawarkanku kesempatan bekerja di FBI.

'Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rekan kerjaku selama 3 tahun ini…' katanya dengan nada sedih. Aku merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, Satsuki-san hidup sendiri di US. Ia ditinggal suaminya dan anaknya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan bertahun-tahun lalu. Hanya aku, Jerry dan teman-teman kerjanya lah keluarganya. Sekarang, ia harus kehilanganku juga. Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan?

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil Satsuki-san. Walaupun ia jauh lebih tua dariku, aku justru lebih tinggi darinya. 'Aku janji akan meneleponmu selama di D.C. Kau tidak akan merasa kehilangan.' kataku menenangkan isakannya. _Wah, ternyata Satsuki-san sudah menangis. Aku memang partner yang buruk._

'Sebenarnya, kalau ditanya, aku juga tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini. Masih ada kasus yang belum kita selesaikan, aku tak mau kau mengerjakannya sendiri,' kataku sambil cemberut. Satsuki-san melepaskan pelukanku. 'Tidak apa-apa, Misaki. Aku bisa melakukannya _kok_. Apalagi ada Tom yang membantu.'

Aku tersenyum. '_Ngomong-ngomong_, kau sudah beritahukan hal ini ke Tora-kun?'

Pertanyaaan Satsuki-san membuatku terdiam. 'Belum. Aku juga bingung, bagaimana kalau dia menentang hal ini?'

'Dia pasti akan mendukungmu, Misaki. Percayalah.' katanya sambil meyakinkanku. 'Ups. Sudah jam segini rupanya, aku pulang dulu ya! Mau bareng?'

'Tidak usah, Satsuki-san. Aku mau keliling sebentar. Ini terakhir kalinya aku disini _kan_?'

Satsuki-san tersenyum sekali lagi lalu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku baru menyadari, bahwa aura _moe-moe_ yang biasanya ada di sekelilingnya tidak muncul. Mungkin kepergianku benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

_I'm such a great partner and friend_..pikirku sambil menghela napas panjang.

* * *

'**Aku** pulang!'

Tidak ada yang membalas. _Kemana dia?_

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Sebelumnya, kutaruh kardus dari kantorku tadi di lantai. Kulihat ada bekas piring kotor yang belum dicuci, dan ada sup jagung kesukaanku di meja makan. Aku lalu pergi menuju kamarku, _kamar kami._

Aku memutar kenop pintu kamarku dan..kulihat sosok pria sedang berbaring di ranjang.

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum. _Dasar Tora, bikin takut saja._

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kulihat ia tertidur pulas. Sepertinya, ia kecapekan kerja. Aku duduk di sisinya lalu mengelus rambut kuningnya dan mencium dahinya. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan ada tangan di sekitar pinggangku. Aku terkejut, dan sedetik kemudian, tangan itu sudah menarikku ke tempat tidur, ke sisi yang kosong di sebelah Tora.

'Hey!' sebelum aku sempat memarahinya, ia sudah tertawa dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. 'Good evening, my lady Misaki. Tell me, why are you home late?'

'Aku ada urusan di kantor. Maaf ya.' kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya. Tora mengangkat wajah tampannya dan menatapku. 'Asalkan kau kembali ke sisiku, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu.'

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil bergumam 'cheesy line'. Tora hanya tekekeh. Posisi kami sekarang memang..um..a little awkward. Aku ada di bawah Tora dan ia masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Biasanya, aku sudah marah-marah dan _blushing hard_ kalau dia sudah begini. Tapi kurasa, karena ini hari terakhir dan kami akan berpisah..ya mungkin aku tidak seharusnya bersikap keras kepadanya, kan?

Berpisah….apa aku sanggup berpisah dengannya? Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kasus ini berjalan dan memikirkan sehari tanpa bersama Tora..yah, aku tidak berani memikirkannya. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya.

'Something on your mind?' katanya cemas, membuyarkan lamunanku. _Sudah waktunya dia tahu hal ini._

'Aku dipindah-tugaskan ke D.C.' kataku seraya menatap matanya. Ia terdiam. Matanya tidak berkedip selama..umm, 7 detik? 'Pak Presiden memberi perintah langsung ke Bos-ku untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke unit khusus di sana. Aku akan berkutat pada kasus khusus,' melihat bahwa ia belum merespon apa-apa, aku melanjutkan, 'aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kasus ini berjalan, tapi aku sudah disediakan apartemen baru disana dan semua berkas sudah diurus. Aku sudah tahu hal ini sejak 2 hari yang lalu, tapi kau kan sedang ada tugas ke luar negeri dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu.' Aku mengakhirinya dengan membuang mukaku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat matanya penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk kemarahannya..

Aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh pipiku. Aku terkejut dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum sedih dan berkata 'Kau kira aku akan marah ya? Hehe, jangan kuatir, aku mendukungmu kok. Yah, walau aku tahu aku pasti bakal sangat merindukanmu disini..'

Aku menghela napas lega dan menutup mata untuk sejenak. 'Dasar kau ini..bodoh..'

'Karena hari ini hari terakhirku bersamamu, let's cherish every moment together.' Tora berkata sambil tersenyum nakal. _Oh no, he definitely wants 'that'._

Ia menciumku dengan kasar, bergairah. Tangannya yang di pinggangku tadi sudah naik ke atas dan membuka kancing bajuku satu-persatu. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Tora kemudian menggigit bibirku, memintaku membuka mulutku. Aku menurutinya dan lidah kami pun menari. Aku mendesah. _Damn it, he knows how to make this good._

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini, Misaki.'

Dan aku pun balik menciumnya, dengan sama bergairahnya.

* * *

**Halo, perkenalkan nama saya REAGANJACKIE dan saya author baru di FFn**. **Saya agak bingung gimana caranya nge-post cerita baru maka itu kalau ada cerita AYUZAWA yang sebelumnya telah ke-upload duluan, tolong dimaklumi itu hanyalah kesalahan teknis dan kebodohan saya semata *digampar pembaca*.**

**Saya terinspirasi buat cerita ini gara2 kebanyakan nonton serial TV seperti NCIS, Criminal Minds, Blue Bloods, dll. Saya berencana bikin cerita ini di atas 10 chapter. Awalnya sih, saya mau bikin pakai bahasa Inggris, tapi saya gak pede sama kemampuan bahasa Inggris saya :(**

**Mohon bantuannya ya, para senior di fandom Maid-Sama dan author-author berpengalaman di FFn! Review sangat diharapkan, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

**Sampai jumpa, kawan**

**- REAGAN JACKIE (28 APRIL 2012 6:08 PM)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Y U Z A W A**

**- a story by REAGANJACKIE -**

**Genre: Crime, Drama and Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa-Maid Sama! bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pembaca fanatik yang tergila-gila dengan pair TakuxMisa :D**

**PENJELASAN: Beberapa kalimat yang berformat **_**italic**_** menandakan bahwa kalimat tersebut merupakan pikiran para tokoh.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Au revoir Baltimore, Bonjour Washington!**

* * *

**Sinar** matahari yang menyeruak dari jendela menyakitkan mataku –memaksanya untuk terbuka. Aku membuka mataku dengan tidak rela dan melihat punggung seseorang menghadapku. _Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kemarin aku pulang..lalu Tora sudah tidur..lalu…._

_Shit_

_Benar-benar deh si Tora! Gara-gara 'kejadian' kemarin, aku tidak jadi mengepak baju-bajuku kan!_

Panik, aku pun langsung bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur (tentu, aku dengan sigap menutupi tubuhku dengan seprai). Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi lalu dalam semenit, aku sudah bermandikan air panas yang keluar dari shower. _Hmm…aku gak sempat liat jam tadi. Take off pesawatku jam 11 pagi ini..semoga aku tidak terlambat.._

_Kira-kira, kantor baruku nanti seperti apa ya?_

* * *

'**Semua** sudah siap, Misaki?' Tora _mencoel_ pundakku sambil melihat koper yang kubawa. 'Sudah _dong_.' kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar iPad yang sedang kumainkan. Aku sedang memeriksa e-mail yang masuk, kebanyakan berasal dari teman-temanku yang tahu aku dipindahkan ke D.C. juga ada satu-dua e-mail dari adikku, Suzuna di Jepang.

Kurasakan jari-jarinya menggelitik perutku. Aku tertawa geli. '_Apasih_, Tora! Aku _kan _sedang sibuk!' kataku setengah berteriak, masih tidak mengalihkan kedua mataku ke arahnya. 'Ayolah, Misaki! Dalam waktu 10 menit lagi, kita akan berpisah selama Tuhan-tahu-berapa-lama, bisakah kau tunda apapun itu yang sedang kau kerjakan dan menghabiskan detik-detik terakhir ini bersamaku?'

Aku menghela napas dan mematikan iPad-ku. Kulihat wajah Tora yang sedang cemberut itu. 'Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?' tanyaku malas. 'Entahlah. Mau kuambilkan kopi?' Tora menunjuk ke arah mesin penjual kopi dengan jempolnya. 'Baiklah. Satu saja, seperti biasa ya.' Jawabku menjelaskan. 'Coming, my lady.' Tora mengakhirinya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat kelakuan tunanganku itu. Dia memang kadang-kadang bertingkah seperti anak-anak, tapi dirinya yang asli adalah seorang CEO perusahaan Igarashi yang terkenal di dunia. Aku bertemunya sewaktu ada kasus yang menyangkut kematian seorang anak buahnya. Kami memulainya dengan makan malam bersama..dan ternyata..berakhir dengan tinggal bersama dengan status 'tunangan'.

Aku melihat pemandangan orang lalu-lalang di depanku. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi sendiri, sepertinya sedang melakukan perjalanan dengan kepentingan bisnis. Sebagian adalah anak muda yang kelihatan seperti pelajar, mungkin mereka mau pulang ke kampung halamannya dalam rangka libur kampus. Beberapa adalah satu keluarga. Terlihat sang ibu mendorong kereta berisi empat koper besar-besar dengan seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira masih berumur 5 tahun duduk di ujung kereta. Kakaknya yang sudah agak besar berjalan di depan sambil menggandeng tangan ayahnya yang sedang mencurahkan perhatiannya ke tiket mereka. Mungkin sedang mencari di mana terminal keberangkatan mereka.

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat pemandangan terakhir tadi. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa memulai keluarga baru itu hal yang menyenangkan. Kupikir, Tora tidak suka dengan anak-anak, melihat tingkahnya yang dulu benar-benar brengsek. Tetapi setelah beberapa bulan pacaran, aku bisa melihat bahwa sisi brengseknya tadi mulai pudar dan digantikan dengan Tora baru yang penuh kasih dan setia. Aku mulai yakin bahwa aku dan Tora bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anak kami nanti.

'Kok melamun?'

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan melihat ke arah suara datang.

'Jangan ngagetin dong!' kataku sambil memukul lengan Tora- dengan main-main tentu saja.

_Ting Tong!_

_Perhatian, perhatian. Para penumpang pesawat Local US dengan nomor penerbangan 0987 tujuan Washinton D.C dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke Terminal A dikarenakan pesawat yang bersangkutan akan mendarat dalam waktu 5 menit lagi._

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan memasukkan iPad-ku ke ransel yang ada di sampingku. Aku mendengar Tora menggumamkan 'cih. Sudah waktunya, ya' dengan pelan di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat ia menatap sedih ke arahku. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pipinya sambil tersenyum.

'See you next month, okay?'

'Yeah, see you. Take care and don't get shot!'

Aku tertawa dan mencium pipinya. Ku genggam erat kopi yang tadi dibeli Tora dan berjalan ke arah Terminal B sambil menyeret koperku.

_Au revoir, Baltimore._

* * *

**Aku **berdiri di samping wanita setengah baya berbaju putih dan memakai rok kotak-kotak dibawah lutut berwarna cokelat yang sedang membaca peta Washington D.C. Sepertinya, ia baru datang dari negara bagian lain di US dan sedang mengecek peta dan mencari jalan terdekat ke tempat tujuannya. Aku sekarang sedang di teras bandara sambil menunggu orang dari FBI yang khusus ditugaskan untuk menjemputku. Yes, I'm in Washington now, people. Aku mencari-cari di antara kerumunan para penjemput –yang saling berdesakan sambil mengangkat kertas bertuliskan nama orang yang ingin dijemput- orang dari FBI ini. Aku tidak melihat ada yang mengangkat kertas bertuliskan namaku di antara kerumunan itu. Berarti, orang yang menjemputku tidak ada di antara kerumunan itu, atau ia belum datang.

Sambil menunggu, aku mengambil _cellphone_-ku yang ada di kantung depan celana jeans-ku. Aku men-dial nomor yang ada di speed dial-ku.

**(a/n khusus untuk bagian ini, kalimat yang di-**_**italic**_** menandakan percakapan di telepon, di sisi penerima)**

'_Kau tidak apa-apa, Misaki? Sudah sampai di D.C.?'_ suara Tora yang khas terdengar di sisi penerima, penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Aku tekekeh. 'Tidak apa-apa, kok. Penerbangannya enak, tapi aku sekarang kesulitan mencari orang yang _katanya_ akan menjemputku di bandara,' aku berhenti sambil _celingak-celinguk_ kembali di teras bandara. 'kau sendiri bagaimana? How's your day at work?'

Aku mendengar Tora menghela napas. '_Yah, seperti biasa. Aku ada pertemuan dengan CEO dari perusahaan batu bara di Indonesia. Orangnya enak diajak bercanda, dan sepertinya nanti malam kami akan pergi ke bar. Oh ya, tadi ada yang menelepon ke apartemen kita-'_

'Miss Ayuzawa?'

Aku menoleh mendengar nama-ku dipanggil dan tidak mendengar apa yang sedang Tora bicarakan. Aku melihat pria latin berpostur gempal dan lebih pendek dariku sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan tanda pengenal bahwa ia adalah agen FBI kepadaku. Aku membaca sekilas dan mengetahui bahwa pria di depanku ini bernama Javier Esposito. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajahnya yang masih tersenyum.

'_Hey, Misaki! Are you still there?' _

Suara Tora di telepon mengagetkanku. 'Eh, sudah dulu ya, penjemputku dari FBI sudah datang. Nanti malam kutelepon lagi. Bye.' kataku tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tora dan langsung mematikan telepon.

'Maafkan aku, Mr. Esposito. Terima kasih telah menjemputku ke sini.' ucapku sambil mengembalikan senyumnya yang sampai sekarang belum meninggalkan wajah pria ini.

Ia tertawa. 'Tidak apa-apa, Ms. Ayuzawa. Now, shall we?' katanya sambil memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke tempat parkir. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menarik koperku.

* * *

'**Kita** sudah sampai, Ms. Ayuzawa.'

Aku melihat ke luar dari jendela penumpang. J. Edgar Hoover –itulah nama bangunan markas besar FBI yang sedang kulihat ini. J. Edgar Hoover itu sendiri adalah nama dari direktur pertama FBI yang diisukan pernah 'berhubungan intim' dengan sesama lelaki. Well, di dunia yang sudah gila ini apa yang menurutmu tak wajar bisa saja sudah terjadi sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu dan kau juga akan terkejut melihat banyak pendukung aliran-aliran yang menurutmu 'sesat' tadi.

_Ngomong-ngomong_ soal arsitektur bangunan ini sendiri, -aku akan beritahu sedikit- bangunan ini dibangun dengan gaya arsitektur _Brutalist_, seluruh eksterior terbuat dari beton. Majalah _Washingtonian_ mengkritik bangunan-bangunan yang bergaya _Brutalist_ sebagai "Buildings I'd Tear Down" –bangunan yang akan saya hancurkan. Yah, memang bangunan dengan gaya seperti ini kelihatan sangat membosankan, tidak menarik tapi hemat biaya dalam pembangunannya.

Mobil kami masuk ke dalam bangunan dan turun ke basement. Mr. Esposito memarkir mobil kami di sebelah Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition warna hitam. Sebenarnya, bisa menemui mobil seperti ini di basement markas besar FBI adalah pertanyaan. Siapa yang mempunyai mobil mahal ini? Sejauh yang kutahu, mobil ini menghabiskan delapan tahun gajiku.

Kami berdua melepas sabuk pengaman kami lalu membuka pintu mobil. Mr. Esposito berjalan ke arah lift yang ada di ujung kiri basement. Ia menekan tombol naik di dinding sebelah lift. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift di depan kami sudah terbuka.

'Ladies first.' katanya mempersilahkanku.

* * *

**Aku** dan Mr. Esposito tiba di lantai 5 di gedung J. Edgar Hoover ini. Mr. Esposito keluar lebih dulu. Aku mengikutinya sambil mengamati sekitarku. Para agen sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas. Ada yang sedang menelepon, menginterogasi tersangka, dan berdiskusi dengan partner masing-masing.

'Lewat sini, Ms. Ayuzawa.' Mr. Esposito berbelok ke kanan dan di ujung koridor ada pintu yang bertuliskan GERARD WALKER – DIRECTOR OF SPECIAL UNIT FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION (FBI).

'Ini kantor bos-mu nanti. Tenang saja, ia lebih menyenangkan dari yang terlihat. Aku pergi dulu, Ms. Ayuzawa.'

Mr. Esposito tersenyum ke arahku lalu berbalik dan meninggalkannku. Aku menarik napas lalu berkata di dalam hati: Tenang, Misaki. Jangan mengacaukan pertemuan pertama dengan bos baru-mu ini.

Aku memutar kenop pintu lalu membukanya. Aku melihat punggung kursi berbahan dasar kulit berwarna hitam di depanku. Aku masuk ke dalam sambil menutup pintu di belakangku sepelan mungkin. Aku berjalan menghampiri meja kantor yang lumayan rapi, yang menjadi penghalang di antara aku dan bos-ku yang pasti sedang duduk membelakangiku itu. Itu yang kupikir.

'Umm, Mr. Walker? Saya Ms. Ayuzawa dari Baltimore. Saya dipindah-tugaskan ke unit khusus pimpinan anda. Saya yakin, sudah ada pemberitahuan tentang hal ini dari Mr. Jerry Summer, pimpinan saya sebelumnya di Baltimore. Am I right?' kataku mengakhiri perkenalanku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Satu menit, dua menit. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

'Umm, sir?' kataku tidak yakin sambil berjalan mendekati meja kantornya. Aku berhenti. Jarakku dengan meja di depanku kurang lebih 7 cm. Jika diteruskan lagi, aku akan membentur meja kantornya. Aku mengernyit. Aku berjalan ke kanan, mencoba melihat apakah benar ada orang di balik kursi atau tidak. Dan aku…tidak melihat apa-apa. Kosong.

Benar, kursi itu hanya dibalik saja tanpa ada orang yang menempatinya. Aku bingung. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

'Mau kau tatap sampai kapanpun, kursi itu tetap akan kosong.'

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat pria berambut hitam dan bermata emas melihat ke arahku. Ia tersenyum.

'Sorry.'

Ia tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataanku. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa begitu saja orang ini langsung diam? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan mukaku ya?

'Ehm. Mr. Walker I assume? My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I am the one from Baltimore who get transferred to special unit in here.'

Seperti baru kembali ke dunia nyata setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar di dunia khayalannya, pria di depanku lalu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. 'Salam kenal, Ms. Ayuzawa. Yap. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku adalah Gerard Walker, bos-mu selama kau disini.'

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu pertanyaan yang dari awal ingin kutanyakan meluncur sendiri dari mulutku. 'Untuk apa aku dipindah kesini?'

Gerard sempat membelalakkan bola matanya, ekspresinya terkejut. Tapi ia langsung menutupinya dengan baik. Walau begitu, aku masih bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi wajahnya tadi.

'Ada kasus yang membutuhkan agen-agen diatas rata-rata seperti kau, Ms. Ayuzawa,'

katanya hati-hati. Melihat aku memberikan isyarat agar dia menjelaskan lebih jauh, ia pun melanjutkan, 'kasus yang akan kau tangani nanti hanya satu. Mungkin kelihatannya _sepele_, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin. Kami kekurangan petunjuk. Hanya ada satu mayat lelaki yang menjadi petunjukknya. Ia ditemukan di gudang di gedung J. Edgar Hoover ini.'

'Mayat? Di sini?' kataku tidak percaya.

'Iya. Awalnya, kami hanya menganggap ini kasus biasa. Tapi ternyata, apa yang kelihatan di luar tidak sesederhana yang kelihatannya. Kami menemukan kertas yang diselipkan di kantong baju korban.'

'Apa ada tulisannya?'

'Ya. Tulisannya "INTRO" yang ditulis dengan darah.'

'Apa kalian berhasil mengetahui apa arti pesan tersebut?'

'Tidak. Karena itu kami butuh bantuan anda dan partner anda nanti. Pak Presiden berpendapat bahwa ini bukan kasus sembarangan. Ia minta bantuanku untuk menangani kasus ini dan aku juga butuh agen berkualitas untuk membantuku.' Gerard mengakhirinya dengan menunjukkan seringainya.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kasus yang menarik sepertinya. Gerard mengambil berkas dari meja kantornya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. 'Ini berkas tentang kasus tadi. Oh ya, orang luar memanggil unit ini Unit Khusus, tapi sebenarnya unit ini punya sebutan tersendiri.' katanya seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

'Sebutan seperti apa?' kataku sambil membuka berkas kasus dan membacanya dari awal. Kakiku berjalan sendiri mengikuti Gerard keluar dari kantornya. Aku terlalu sibuk terbenam dalam laporan tentang kasus ini sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Gerard sudah berhenti dan pertanyaanku belum dijawab. Aku menabrak Gerard. 'Ups. Maafkan aku, Mr. Walker!' kataku panik.

'Tidak apa-apa.' katanya menoleh padaku. 'Hey, bro! I've got your new partner here!' Gerard berkata setengah berteriak kepada sosok berambut pirang yang sedang menghadap papan tulis kaca yang berisi foto-foto korban dan kertas bertuliskan darah berbunyi "INTRO" yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik dengan label 'EVIDENCE' dan ditempel ke papan.

Pria yang kira-kira tingginya 180 cm ini berbalik dan menatap Gerard dengan bosan. 'Jangan teriak-teriak, G.' katanya pelan.

Gerard tertawa. 'Sudahlah, Takumi. Ngomong-ngomong aku bawa partner baru-mu, _nih_. Agen FBI terbaik dari Baltimore. Kau baik-baik padanya.' Gerard memperkenalkanku sambil mengangkat jempol tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya ke belakang, ke arahku.

Aku mengangkat dagu ku dan memasang wajah _pokerface._ Aku selalu memasang pokerface ku setiap bertemu dengan orang baru. Pria yang dipanggil Takumi tadi memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arahku. Ia menatapku lama dengan mata _emeraldnya_ yang kosong, tajam ke arahku. Aku tidak merasa takut, walau kuakui, tatapannya seolah melihat menembus ke dalam diriku, seperti ingin mencari segala kelemahanku. Aku menatapnya balik. Sesaat, mata _emerald_nya dan mata _hazel_ku bertemu.

Gerard menatapku, lalu menatap Takumi kembali. 'Ehem!'

Kami berdua mengalihkan pandangan kami dan kembali memperhatikan Gerard. 'Baiklah, kuharap kalian bisa menjadi partner yang hebat dan menyelesaikan kasus ini secepat-cepatnya. Kalian dua agen terbaik di negeri ini, jadi kuserahkan semuanya ke kalian.' Ia menatap kami berdua sekali lagi. 'Kutinggalkan kalian berdua untuk saling berkenalan sendiri. Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak ya.' Katanya sambil mengedip ke arah Takumi. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan kami.

Aku berdeham lalu memperkenalkan diriku. 'Misaki Ayuzawa, salam kenal.'

Lawan bicaraku terdiam, lalu berkata sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah papan. 'Takumi Usui. Salam kenal.'

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan kesampingnya, ikut membaca segala informasi yang ada di papan.

* * *

**HAH! Capek juga ngetiknya! Terima kasih yang udah mau mampir baca chapter 1 dan ngereview. Ngomong-ngomong, 'Au Revoir' itu bahasa Perancis yang artinya Selamat Tinggal/Good bye. Thanks to Kisiki Nagome sebagai pe-review pertamaku *****bow dow****n***

**Di cerita ini, Misaki udah tunangan sama Tora dan Misaki sama sekali belum kenal Takumi sebelum bertemu di Washington. Tapi tenang saudara-saudara, akan ada adegan2 TakuxMisa kok di chapter-chapter berikutnya. **

**Tentang bangunan J. Edgar Hoover..hmm bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Saya cuma dapet gambaran dari luarnya saja selama searching berhari-hari di Google, tapi siapa tau ada yang udah pernah masuk ke gedung itu (atau jangan-jangan ada agen FBI yang sedang baca cerita ini), dan tau gimana keadaaan di dalemnya, silakan beri tau saya.**

**Oh ya, gaji rata-rata agen FBI itu pertahun berkisar dari $35.000 sampai $65.000 dolar. Nah, saya asumsikan disini gaji Misaki $50.000, sedangkan harga Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition adalah $482.750 maka dapet deh kira-kira 8 tahun lebih lah baru bisa kebayar itu mobil.**

**Oke deh, seperti biasa saran dan kritik sangat diterima. Saya heran kok visitors bisa 10, empat dari Indonesia tapi yang nge-review cuma satu. Jangan malu-malu, saya gak gigit kok cuma pervert kayak Takumi(?)**

**Chapter selanjutnya, mulai deh kasusnya dan misterinya jalan. Yang mau usul kasusnya gimana juga boleeehh.**

**Review pleaseeee *pasang ****puppy eyes***

**Until next time folks,**

**- REAGANJACKIE (May 5, 2012. 5:05 PM)**


	3. Chapter 3

** AYUZAWA**

**- a story by REAGANJACKIE -**

**Genre: Crime, Drama and Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Saya bukan Hiro Fujiwara.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Nightmare**

* * *

**S**uara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Napasnya tidak teratur dan cepat. Terengah-engah seolah-olah ia baru saja berlari dengan rute Manhattan-Pennsylvania berulang-ulang tanpa henti. Tidak, ia bukan orang kurang kerjaan yang mau mencoba hal gila tersebut. Ia hanya mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang _cukup_ buruk sampai membuatnya tetap terdiam selama 5 menit dengan mata terbelalak dan jari-jari rampingnya mencengkeram erat kedua lengan kursi yang ia duduki.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Tuan?"

Suara _bariton_ yang tenang tetapi tegas itu membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memutar kursinya menghadap pria ramping dengan rambut yang sudah memutih seluruhnya dan wajah tirus yang menampakkan beberapa otot muka yang sudah mengendur. Pria berumur ini memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya beserta dasi kupu-kupu dan serbet putih yang menggantung di tangan kanannya. Menegaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang pelayan.

Pria yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil. "Yah, begitulah…" Melihat pelayannya memasang muka khawatir, ia tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Leo. I'm perfectly fine."

"Same nightmare, Sir?" tanya Leo sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. "Tapi aku yakin, setelah semua ini selesai, mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir dan aku akan hidup dalam kedamaian yang selama ini kucari."

Leo terdiam sejenak sambil mencerna perkataan tuannya tersebut. "Bagaimana Tuan dapat menggapai kedamaian yang Tuan dambakan jika Tuan membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah?" ia mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, mengingat bagaimana labilnya emosi Tuannya belakangan ini. Ia tidak mau membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

"Binatang-binatang yang kubunuh itu semua hanya alatku untuk mencapai targetku yang sesungguhnya," kedua pria di ruangan itu menahan napas "aku yakin ia sudah mendapatkan _hadiah_ pertamaku itu…fufufu, aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang berpikir keras memecahkan kasus yang kubuat."

"Aku masih tidak percaya Tuan Ayuzawa bisa berbuat hal seperti itu, Shin. Ia pria yang sangat baik, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal kejam begitu….."

"KAU BERANI MEMPERTANYAKAN INGATANKU?" pria yang dipanggil Shin itu balas berteriak. "ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, MALAM ITU ADALAH MALAM YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH KULUPAKAN SAMPAI AKU MATI! AKU MASIH INGAT DARI MANA ANGIN BERHEMBUS MALAM ITU, SUARA IBU YANG MENENANGANKU, JERITAN AYAH DAN SUARA TEMBAKAN, WANGI DARAH…."

Shin terengah-engah lagi. Leo hanya bisa melihat Tuannya itu dengan sedih dan kasihan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa ketika kambing tua itu meletakkan moncong pistolnya ke dahi ibuku, sementara aku menangis di pelukan ibuku, lalu ia menarik pelatuknya dan sedetik kemudian, darah ibuku ada dimana-mana!"

Shin memijat dahinya dengan tangan kananya, terlalu capai untuk mengingat malam dimana kedua orangtua yang sangat ia cintai itu dibunuh oleh paman yang ia idolakan, paman Sakuya Ayuzawa.

Setelah detak jantungnya mulai normal, Shin melanjutkan, "I despise Uncle Ayuzawa more than anything in the world. And I swear upon my parents' grave, I will do my revenge and make their daughter's life a living hell." Shin memasang seringai jahatnya. "Dan Ayuzawa Misaki akan menanggung hukuman dari dosa yang dibuat oleh ayah brengseknya itu."

"kekekekeke…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ketawa jahat Shin menggelegar bahkan sampai ke ruang bawah tanah tempat ia menawan semua tahanan yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya…..

* * *

**YAK! SAMPAI SITU DULU CERITANYA! KEKEKEKEKEKE~ SAYA MEMANG JAHAT!**

**Maaf gak update2 selama berabad-abad! Writer's Block + Laziness = Saya menghilang. Chapter ini pendek, saya tahu, tapi saya jamin chapter 4 bakal diupdate tidak lama setelah chapter ini. Oh ya, saya sudah meng-**_**enable**_**-kan ****fitur Anonymous Review, jadi review-lah cerita ini sodara2!**

**Terima kasih untuk review dari Lennachi yang sangat membangun dan menyulutkan api semangat saya untuk menulis kembali *****lophe-lophe bertebaran di udara***** Juga buat Kisiki Nagome dan Dilivia Takumi yang mau review chapter 2, arigatou!**

**Saran dan kritik sangat diterima, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
